Red vs Blue: Freelancer Files
by jesstify221
Summary: The untold stories of the untold agents of Project Freelancer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

State of Denial

It was a hot afternoon and Private Jessica Raze was waiting in line to start beginning conditioning for new applicants into Project Freelancer. The test was seemed so simple to her,

"paintball?" she asked herself. "Why would they have us do something so juvenile?"

She got into the camo training armor and went out onto the field. The other applicants were all starting in different areas. The mission: be the last alive.

The buzzer went off and she ran into the woods, hiding and taking cover..trying not to be seen. She spotted the shine of a helmet not too far away. Slowly creeping up behind her target, she pulled out her paint pistol and fired. A large purple rock seemed to harden around the person's helmet and she heard a scream from inside it.

"Wow," She thought to herself, "I guess this is a bit harder then paintball."

Continuing to move through the trees, Jessica took out several more targets. Suddenly, she heard a branch snap behind her. She turned around to see a tall soldier pointing their gun at her. She tried quickly to fire her pistol first but it was too late. The soldier fired and a stinging sensation hit Jess in the shoulder. When she tried to move she was frozen in place. She had lost.

Jess went out to the evaluation board and it seemed she placed second. The report she got said that her performance was good enough to join Project Freelancer but not enough to join the higher ranks. She got on the transport pelican and sat down. She looked at the people and thought only one thing..

"Someone in here beat me, they won't do it again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Arrival

Jessica and the others exited the pelican in the hangar of the Mother of Invention. There to great them was a tall aged man. A bald African American man stood behind him.

"Hello," said the older man. "And welcome to Project Freelancer. I am the Director and you shall refer to me as such. The same goes for my assistant here, the Counselor. I am sure I will see you all soon. But for now, I need the gentleman who won the paint exercise to come with me." The man standing next to Jess stepped forward and walked toward the Director. "Very good. Counselor, if you will please brief them." The Director and the other guy walked out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please follow me." Said the Counselor. All of the new recruits followed him out of the room and down a hallway. "Due to limited spacing, you will not be provided separate rooms. So, here are your barracks. Women to the right, and men to the left.

Jess walked into the woman's barracks and found herself a bed. She hadn't spoken a word since she got on the pelican, but her mind was full of questions and concerns. However she was fully ready to fight for Project Freelancer and hopefully prove herself better than the others. And she knew how.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Connecticut

Jessica woke up in the hard bed of the barracks. She was excited to see the Freelancer "elites" as the other soldiers called them. Her post on the Mother of Invention was hangar security. Meaning she she would get to see and possibly talk to them. She went up to the control booth and sat down.

A few hours later the response light came on meaning a pelican was coming in for landing. Jessica went downstairs to help clean the area and the pelican came and landed. Out from the pelican came three soldiers. Their armor looked so advanced. One of them was in brown and white, another in black and yellow, and the third (and biggest) was in white armor. Two of the soldiers started to go up to the debriefing center but the one in the brown armor was going a different way.

Unsure of what was going on, Jessica followed. She found the soldier sitting down on a bench around the corner. The soldier had their helmet off and as it turns out it was a woman. She looked sad, Jessica sat down next to her.

"Hey," Jessica said, "you alright?"

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Jessica. Are you okay?"

"Ugh you don't wanna know"

"Can I know your name?"

"Connecticut, they call me Connie for short."

"Is that the name they gave you?"

"Yea, so, what do you want?"

"Nothing I was just concerned I guess."

"Well mind your own business," Connecticut stood up. "You don't need to be concerned about me." She stood up and started walking away.

"Hey, one last thing." Jess said. "Connie sounds demeaning, if you wanna shorten your name, go with C.T." Connecticut grinned a little and walked out.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

On the Practice Floor

The next day the Counselor came to the barracks.

"Everyone, today is practice field day." He said. "I would like you all to please follow me and I will explain." All of the soldiers went upstairs to a small arena with stands on the sides, almost like a gymnasium. "We will start with a few teams. After that, winners can choose their next opponents."

It seemed fairly basic to Jessica. All she had to do was win and she would get to prove herself by fighting one of the elite agents.

The Counselor began by splitting the soldiers into groups of four. Team A vs. Team B. Jessica was on Team A along with a few other soldiers. She really hadn't gotten acquainted with anyone yet.

"Round One: Paint Combat." The familiar voice of F.I.L.I.S echoed through the arena.

The buzzer went off and Jessica and her teammates advanced forward into the battle. They started off good and Jessica was doing very well on her own. She looked up at the scoreboard and saw that there was only one person left on Team B. She heard the "poof" sound of the paint gun behind her. She turned around to see her last teammate frozen in place by the hard, purple paint. Jessica crouched down and cautiously looked around for her final target. She heard a footstep from behind a pillar about ten feet away from her. She pointed her pistol as she got closer. The target walked out from behind the pillar and Jessica shot, hitting him square in the head.

"Point awarded: Private Raze." F.I.L.I.S. Said. "Pick opponent." Jess looked up at the booth where the elite agents were and pointed at the man who had beat her in the qualifying match. The man stepped down from the booth and onto the field. His armor was black and silver. He put on his helmet as F.I.L.I.S. Said "Pick event."

"Hand to hand combat." Said Jessica.

The buzzer went off and Jessica lunged toward the man. He dodged her assault and hit her in the back with his elbow. Jessica got back up in pain and began beating on the man. But he blocked one of her hits and countered by punching her in the stomach. Jessica fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Point awarded: Agent Arizona." F.I.L.I.S. Voice echoed as Jessica blacked out.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Confrontation

Jessica awoke in her bed. The memory of her defeat was repeating in her head. She could still felt sore after the beating she took. Jessica sat up and looked around, everyone else was gone. She got up and walked out of the room. When she opened the door a man in black and silver armor stood on the other side of the hallway. It was Agent Arizona, the man who beat her. He took off his helmet and looked at Jessica. It was strange but this was the first time she actually looked at him. He had lengthy brown hair and green eyes. The expression on his face made him looked concerned.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Jessica didn't say anything at first. She was so shocked that someone she hated so much actually came to check up on her.

"I'm fine." She said coldly.

"That's good, tell you what you have skills. I actually had to try my best out there." Jessica felt offended. He didn't even try and she knew it.

"You don't have to lie to me." She said.

Arizona put his helmet on and started to walk away. Then he stopped and turned around.

"You're right, so let me help you. You lack control. I suggest working on that." Then he left.

Jessica stood there silently. How could she lack control? She was a great fighter and she knew it. She just had to show it.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Artificial

C.T walked into the hangar control booth where Jessica was stationed.

"Oh, hey." Jessica said when C.T entered the room.

"I saw you out on the training floor the other day. You were really good." C.T said as she sat down next to Jessica.

"Oh, so you saw me get the crap beat out of me?"

C.T. Laughed. "Yea, I saw that. But you have to understand that you really didn't stand a chance against Arizona."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's an elite agent. He has an armor enhancement and he was already given an A.I." Jessica had heard of the artificial intelligence units. Apparently they regulated armor enhancements and helped an agent in the field.

"Nothing should be able to stop me," Jessica spat. "I fight with my own strength, not with some computer to help me."

"That's just the problem though." C.T said. "Arizona has so much going on but he can still control it all. I've seen his helmet-cam and he's got like three or four screens open while he fights."

"So?"

"So, I know you want to beat him. You just have to not be so obvious and he will get distracted."

Jessica looked down, slightly depressed. "That won't matter, he's better than me anyway."

"I have an idea." C.T lightened up. "I'll get you some equipment."

"What?" Jessica was shocked.

"Sure it's breaking the rules a bit but if you can use them well enough in the field the Director might let you keep some equipment.

"Great," Jessica said. "How do we do this?"

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Burning Passion

C.T went up into the Director's armory. Only agents and higher ranked officers were allowed in so Jessica had to wait back at her post. C.T wanted to find something that Jessica would like but also something that would be easy enough for her to control without an A.I. Most equipment couldn't be used at all but some could be used for short periods of time. C.T continued to look around until she spotted a red panel on the wall.

"This one." She said.

C.T met up with Jessica in a private training room for Freelancer agents.

"Did you find something?" Jessica asked.

"Oh yea." C.T said smiling.

"Well? Let me put it on."

"Wait. You have to understand something about this. It won't work properly without an A.I. You should be able to control it for about a minute but then you have to shut it off. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely." Jessica wasn't worried about the danger. She was too excited by the fact that she was about to get her very own advanced equipment.

"I have the equipment here but I'm going to have to install it into your armor. I'll have it done by tomorrow." C.T said.

"Okay, but wait. What is it?"

"It's called a flame unit." C.T left the room.

The next day C.T came to Jessica's barracks in the morning.

"Jess, I have it done." C.T said.

"Great! Can I try it out?" Jessica was so excited. She was ready to have her very own equipment.

"Of course, put your armor on and I'll meet you in my training room."

Jessica put on her armor and walked to the training room. She walked into the room and C.T was just standing there. Jessica walked up and suddenly C.T disappeared. Jessica looked around confused and suddenly was hit in the back of the head by C.T.

"What was that?" Jessica shouted.

"That was my equipment." C.T laughed.

"No fair. I don't even know how to use mine."

"You're right. Here look into your equipment file in your helmet."

"Umm.. right." Jessica was so confused. She had never even looked at the standard issue stuff she had. She didn't even know how to work it. She eventually found something called "flame unit." She accessed the file and suddenly flames were coming out of her armor. Panicking, she quickly turned it off. "What was that?" she asked.

C.T laughed. "We have a lot of work to do."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

One Down

Jessica and C.T continued to work on Jessica's skills with her new equipment. She hadn't done perfectly with it yet and had been burned by it several times.

"Are you ready to go again?" C.T asked Jessica.

"Yes, come on." Jessica said, standing up.

C.T and Jessica stood back up. Jessica attacked first, charging at C.T. She punched forward but her hand went right through C.T. Jessica had gotten used to this. C.T's holograms were very convincing and very often caused Jessica to get confused. Jessica looked to her right and saw C.T pointing a pistol at her. Jessica activated the flame unit shooting fire in C.T's face. C.T backed off and tried to get behind Jessica. Jess activated the flame unit again to shoot flames in C.T's direction but it was a hologram again. C.T jumped up and kicked Jessica in the side of the head. Reacting quickly, Jessica swung a flaming punch at C.T. It connected right in her stomach and she went down. Jessica quickly capitalized and pinned C.T to the ground. She had won.

"Wow, you did great." C.T said, getting up.

"Thanks, I think I finally got used to using this." Jessica was pleased with herself. Already she felt like no one could beat her.

"I have to go now, we are starting some personal meetings with the Director and I'm late."

C.T walked out of the room, leaving Jessica standing there, amazed at the new weapon she possessed.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Director

C.T walked into the barracks, Jessica was the only one there again because of low flight traffic.

"How ya doin?" C.T asked.

"I'm good, I've been practicing a lot lately." Jessica said. She had been working on using her new flame unit ever sense C.T stole it for her a week ago.

"That's good." C.T let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?"

"Actually yes, this whole place is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"The Director is in trouble. He has cops all over him for these A.I he's been making."

"Is something wrong with making A.I?" Jess had always thought that they were meant to be manufactured to help soldiers, she had never thought of a way they could be bad.

"I think it has something to do with what he does with it. There is only one A.I and the Director is.. breaking it."

"Breaking?"

"He's torturing it to make it break into pieces, he even throws out a lot of the pieces." C.T looked disgusted. She probably hated the fact that there were more than enough A.I fragments but she still didn't get one.

"There has to be reason behind that."

"That doesn't matter. It's against the law and we are all going to have to pay for his crimes."

Jessica had to ponder at this. Would everyone be held responsible for what happens?

"Anyway," C.T continued, "I found some people who can help. I probably won't see you for a little while, I need to get some information to them.

"When?" Jessica asked.

"Tomorrow, during the next mission I can sneak away and find them."

"Alright, be careful though. Sneaking away during a mission might not be taken the right way."

C.T walked out of the room, leaving Jessica with so many questions about what she was getting involved in.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Enemy

It had been two days since C.T abandoned her mission. Jessica had heard talk that C.T was being considered a traitor and a team had been sent out to look for her. Worried, Jessica decided to find Arizona and ask him about it. She spotted Arizona later on in one of the main hallways.

"Hey, Arizona!" Jessica said, speeding up to try to catch him. Arizona turned around.

"I'm busy, what do you want?" He said.

"Sorry I just wanted to know what is going on with C.T."

"Easy, she betrayed us. The director is afraid that she will give our technology to the enemy so he sent Carolina and her team to retrieve it." Jessica had heard about Agent Carolina. She was on top of the leader board until Texas arrived. Her fighting skills were said to be the best out of anyone, except for Texas. Jessica was worried about her friend C.T. She needed to try to convince her to come back.

Arizona hurriedly walked away to wherever he was going, leaving Jessica there once again lost in her own thoughts.

She walked back to her station in the hangar and pondered what was happening. C.T was being hunted down, she probably wouldn't live seeing that Carolina was sent after her. C.T left because she was worried about what the Director was up to. Jessica thought she should be scared, herself. She had stolen equipment, if the Director found out she would probably suffer whatever fate C.T would.

After a long while of thinking, Jessica's mind didn't change. She still wanted missions, excitement. She realized she would not be able to save her friend but as for herself, she could prove herself to be powerful to the director. But she couldn't do it alone.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rho

Jessica walked through the halls of the Mother of Invention. She was looking for any kind of sealed door that may be where the A.I are kept. Obviously it wasn't going to be easy to find. She wished C.T was still here.. if she was still alive. No, no time to think about that. Jessica kept walking, figuring they were probably closer to the bridge. The Director probably wanted the A.I to be stored close to him.

As Jessica got closer to the bridge she noticed a staircase to the left. She had never really explored the ship much, so she decided to walk down the stairs. She reached another hallway. It was long and kind of darkly lit. As she walked down the hallway she looked down branching ones. There were soldiers at every door. They saw her, but probably didn't really care thinking she was probably just another one of them to guard a door.

All the way down the hallway was a door. The sign next to the door said "Technological Storage." The door looked like what you'd see on a bank vault. Big, round, and locked. And of course, there were two guards standing in front of it. As Jessica approached the door one of them said

"What are you doing here"

"I've come to take over the shift," said Jessica, hoping to play off like she was another door-guard.

"Shift doesn't end until zero hour," said the other guard. "Who are you?" He lifted his rifle.

Jess had no time to hesitate. Quickly she pulled out her pistol, still loaded with paint rounds, and shot both guards in the head. She could hear their angry yells from inside their helmets, but she couldn't be distracted, she had to get inside the door.

Working as quickly as she could, Jessica started picking the lock. The door was excessively big for having such an easy lock. She was just hoping there would be no alarm. After a minute of lock picking the door clicked open. Almost instantly the alarm sounded. Jessica quickly ran into the room and sealed the door behind her. She was stuck in there, knowing that in just a minute there would be plenty of soldiers trying to get in.

Jess had little time, she started walking through the aisles of shelves of all kinds of technological garbage, looking for something that could be an A.I. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, just something that stood out. After a minute of searching she heard a small sound. It sounded like it was inside her head. A small voice.

"Um.. what are you doing?" It sounded like the voice of a small girl. Jessica looked around, soon she saw a shelf that said "useless." And on it were a few medium sized boxes. One of them was glowing purple. A small "P" was on the center of the box's lid.

"Why are you here?" The voice said again. It was diffidently coming from that box, but it still sounded like it was in Jess's head.

"I think I'm here.. to find you." Said Jessica.

"Me?" The voice replied. Jess was looking at the box when suddenly a small girl appeared on top of the box. She had long, dark purple hair. She didn't look older than 13, if she had been human at least. "Who would look for me? I'm useless.." The girl was indicating the sign on the shelf. Who knows how long she'd been there.

"What's your name?" asked Jess

"Alpha. Wait, no. Rho. My name is Rho."

"Rho, I don't think you're useless."

"Doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"There are twenty-seven armed soldiers who will be inside here in about fifty-two seconds. They will kill you, and I'll be useless again."

"Not if I can help it." Jess picked up the box, causing Rho to vanish, and opened it. Inside was a small computer chip with needles on one side. She picked up the chip, and stuck it into the back of her neck. A searing pain consumed Jessica and she dropped to the floor.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sprint

Jessica got up off the floor. There was an intense pain in her head and her entire body was shaking. She readied her pistol and watched the door. Waiting for it to open.

In just a matter of seconds the large door swung open, and a squad of soldiers ran inside. Without hesitation, Jessica opened fire and froze several soldiers in their tracks with the armor-hardening paint. The soldiers shot all around her, Jessica had to duck and weave around, trying her best not to get hit even once.

The soldiers were using live rounds though, they weren't trying to stun her, they were aiming to kill. All Jess had was a paint pistol, she'd have to steal one of their rifles. Jessica ran towards the group of soldiers shooting several with her pistol before it ran out of ammo. She had no more clips and nothing to shoot with. Running up to a soldier she kicked him in the side and then quickly punched him in the head sending him hard into the ground. She kicked his rifle off the ground with her foot and caught it mid-air. She aimed at another soldier when suddenly the pain started in her head again.

"Don't kill them." The small, child voice of Rho said in her head.

The small moment of hesitation allowed the last few soldiers to close in on Jessica. Dropping her gun, Jess jumped into the air and kicked two of the soldiers in the head. Spinning around she tripped the others and punched them out of the air. Everyone was down and stayed down. Now being the right moment, Jess ran out of the room, running toward the bridge again, to find the director.

As Jessica ran down the long, dark hallway, a figure appeared. It was an elite soldier. In black and yellow armor. She recognized him as Agent Washington.

"I think now would be a good time to stop." Washington said, lifting his rifle.

Jessica barely slowed down and ran right up to Washington and clotheslined him to the floor. He got up quickly and aimed his rifle, shooting off a few rounds but missing. Jessica kicked the rifle out of his hand and grabbed it, pointing it at him. Washington pulled out his pistol but before he could fire, Jessica pointed the gun down and shot Washington in the foot. Washington doubled over in pain and just to make sure he didn't chase after her, Jessica knocked him out with a hard kick to the head.

Jess kept running. But now another soldier blocked her path. It was the large monster known as Agent Maine. He wielded his scary alien knife gun and growled at Jess.

"Now what?" Jess thought to herself. She began to run toward him but another pain shot through her head.

"Slow down." Said Rho. "Hit him hard and run past."

Thinking she'd better listen, Jessica began to walk. Maine lunged forward swinging the blade of his weapon. Jessica dodged easily but then he quickly turned and shot toward her feet. Jessica jumped up to avoid the blast then punched Maine square in the middle of his visor. He stumbled back a little so Jess quickly capitalized by slamming him against the wall. He lost grip of his gun so Jess grabbed it and swung the blade part right between Maine's legs, sticking it into the wall.

Jessica backed up a little as Maine started to recover his balance. But she had hit him hard enough, it was time to run.

Now in a full on sprint, Jessica ran down the main hallway. But once again, someone was waiting for her. There in the middle of the hallway was the black and silver armored Agent Arizona.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Control

Jessica stood in the middle of the hallway, Arizona standing on the other end in front of the door to the bridge. The Director was just behind that door, she had to get in. Jess took a few steps forward.

"You know I can't let you in." Arizona said, not moving but braced in case Jess made a sudden move.

"I wasn't planning on asking." Jess said, putting her fists up. She didn't have a weapon, somehow she had to get past him without one. Arizona reached behind his back and pulled out two twin swords. He flipped a switch on both of their handles and the swords crackled with electricity. "Those are new."

Arizona lunged at Jess, swiftly swinging his sword. Jess narrowly dodged his attack and tried to connect a kick to his chest. He backed away and swung with his other sword. Then he jumped up and swung at her arm.

"Use your fire." Rho's voice was still inside Jess's head, she had almost forgot. Jess jumped back and activated the flame unit, flames spewing out of her armor toward Arizona. Surprised, Arizona fell onto his back, one of his swords flying out of his hands. Jess rushed toward the sword and picked it up. Arizona, now back on his feet, attacked Jess again. She blocked using Arizona's sword and then quickly shot flames out of the front of her armor at point-blank. Arizona flew back from the hit, his armor burned. He swung his sword again but Jess dodged and stabbed him threw his empty hand. Arizona shouted loudly in pain and dropped his sword and backed up, holding his left hand, now badly hurt. Jess dropped Arizona's other sword and walked to the door.

The door to the bridge slid open and Jess walked in.

"Welcome Jessica." The Director said, standing in front of her. "Please come in, we have much to discuss." The door slid closed behind Jess.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Proposition

Jess sat down, facing the director. His eyes fixed on her, studying her, thinking of the perfect words. He had a small grin on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked, rhetorically. "You're no one really. You came from nowhere, you just came here because you wanted to. Your file says you tried out, went through endless training in a few military camps. And you're no more than a private. Yet your skills are incredible. You managed, not only to get an A.I and use it effectively, but also you got passed three of my top agents. Without weapons, no less. Very impressive." The Director stood up and started pacing, arms crossed.

"I'm just doing what I need to get out of the boring soldier routine." Jess said, slightly intimidated by the Director.

The Director smiled. "What if you had been killed?"

"What if? It's not like there was much more to life anyway."

"More?"

"I lost my only friend because of you. I have no family left. And I was stuck, living a boring life of a hangar attendant. Not exactly a fulfilling life."

"Where did you come from?" The Director's smile widened. "And where have you been?" The Director sat back down and looked at Jess. "I have a proposition for you Jessica, and if you accept I guarantee you the most exciting life you could have wished for. I will let you keep that A.I and the stolen armor enhancement. If you join my elite freelancer agents."

Jessica's mind raced. This is exactly what she wanted but what about what C.T had told her? Would it be safe? She didn't trust the director but she couldn't just deny this offer.

"I accept."

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mother of Presidents

Jess sat in a small metal room. There was nothing on the walls, no windows, just gray walls and a steel door. There was one other chair in the room, meant to be filled by the Director. He had told her that she would join the "named agents" of project freelancer. She assumed they were called "named" because they were the soldiers who actually mattered.

Before she was allowed to accept though, she had to surrender her flame unit and Rho. Reluctantly, she handed them over. The Director at least promised to give them back. If she behaved herself.

After what felt like hours sitting in the silence of the room, the door slowly opened. In walked in the Councilor, holding a clipboard.

"I am very sorry, Jessica," He started, "but the Director will be unable to join us at the moment. But do not worry. I am sure you will see him soon."

"That's fine." Jess replied. "So what happens now?"

"Now we begin our evaluation. You have shown considerable ability in combat but we need more than that to fully asses your skills, and personality."

"What does personality have to do with this?"

"The A.I respond to people in different ways. We have to make sure Rho is compatible with you. Also, your personality will determine the team which you are assigned to. To begin the analysis we will have you communicate directly with Rho." The Councilor pressed a button on his clipboard and the small, light purple figure of Rho appeared in front of him.

Jess had almost forgotten what the A.I looked like. Just a child, glowing, with long dark hair and big eyes. She was cute to say the least, but she was so nervous looking.

"Hello Rho." Said Jess.

"Hello again." Rho looked up at Jess.

"Rho," The Councilor said, "Would you please describe your experience with Jessica."

"Of course. She was a good fighter, but she went too fast. I'm surprised she didn't make more mistakes. If anything, she has no control over her actions." Jess felt insulted, she did amazingly and she knew it. Why did this A.I think she had no control, she went all out and made it. It was perfection.

"A fitting description, Rho, Thank you." The Councilor said and Rho disappeared. "Now Jessica, tell me about your experience with Rho."

"I couldn't really tell she was there most of the time to be honest. Other than the pain when I first got her and her occasional word, she didn't seem to do much."

"Would you say you had control over your actions?"

"Absolutely, I did exactly what I needed to and no more."

"Did Rho ever influence your actions?"

"No.. Actually yes, a few times actually. She told me not to kill any of the soldiers and also told me how to fight the agents, to go past them rather than fight them all out."

"Interesting. You will be outfitted with Rho and the flame unit again soon, the evaluation is complete. Welcome to the team, Agent Virginia."

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

First Assignment

_(From this point on Jessica's name is Virginia.)_

Virginia sat in her new room. After getting promoted she had received her own room separate from the barracks. She also got a lot better standard equipment, including new armor. It was a frosty blue color with white trim. She didn't really care about the equipment, she wasn't very good at using it anyway. The new room wasn't helping her sleeping issues either. Rho had been keeping her awake every night. She was told that she could remove Rho to sleep at night but after everything she went through to get her she couldn't do that. Besides, it was kinda nice having someone else around. Even though Rho wasn't technically a person.

Suddenly, the alert in Virginia's helmet rang. That meant a meeting was happening. The meetings were usually just a few freelancers meeting up in one of the briefing rooms while the Director explained a mission. Then, he would choose the soldiers to go on the mission and that would be it. Virginia hadn't gotten a mission yet, because most of them were too advanced right now. And, since she had no "professional" experience, she wasn't ready.

Virginia went to the briefing room and in there were a few other agents. She only recognized Washington, York, and Arizona, but there were a few more agents there. The Director walked in followed by the councilor.

"One of our simulation battle situates has gone into effect." The Director said. He was referring to the simulation "red vs. blue" troopers who the freelancers use to keep their skills in shape. "The red team in the area came across a powerful weapon and the blue team has called for a freelancer's help. This shouldn't be too difficult of a mission, all you have to do is destroy the weapon. Agent Alaska, how would you feel about this mission?" The Director looked at an agent in big, black armor with bright green trim. The agent said nothing and just walked out of the room. "Very well then, Agent Virginia, would you like this mission?" Virginia shot up at the mention of her name.

"Oh.. Uh..," She stuttered. "yes, sir."

"Very well, we'll get you a ship and drop you off there at 05.00 tomorrow morning. You are dismissed." All of the agents exited the room and the door closed.

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Isolation

Virginia stood at the edge of the pelican. She was headed toward the bases of "Isolation." A staged simulation battlefield for the red and blue troopers. The pelican door opened and some blue armored solders were staring at her. She walked out.

"You're Agent Virginia?" One of the blues asked her.

"That's me," She replied. "What's the problem here?" The pelican flew away, leaving her trapped with these blues.

"The reds have this.. thing. It already killed one of our men."

"Sure sounds like a problem. I'll take care of it." Virginia didn't really know how to deal with these troopers. They weren't real soldiers, she didn't know if she should kill any of them or if she should act like they were more important.

"You're just going to go do it now? You don't wanna like.. stick around for a while?"

"Why would I want to be here longer than I have to be? All I need to do is do my job."

"Oh.. well alright.."

Virginia just kind of shook her head. She felt a little bad about it, but she wasn't here to make friends. She just had to go break some gun.

Virginia starting walking across the battlefield towards the red base. It wasn't that far away, a sniper could kill anyone not in a base or in cover easily. Right as she thought that, a sniper round flew past her head. She quickly ran behind a tree for cover and tried to see what was happening. A red soldier was on top of the base holding a sniper rifle, he had it aimed right at her head. She was trapped.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Infiltration

Virginia stood still behind a tree. A red soldier at his base had her in the sights of his sniper rifle and there was no other cover to get closer. She was trapped there. There was no way she could come out from behind the tree and not get shot.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She grabbed the trunk of the tree and activated her flame unit. The tree set ablaze and the fire spread to some of the other trees. Quickly, Virginia ignited her whole suit and ran toward the base. The red soldier was too surprised by the fire to react right away, but he soon saw the flaming soldier running towards him, he fired his sniper rifle. The bullet missed Virginia and she kept running toward the base. She pulled out her rifle and shot at the red. He immediately took cover.

Virginia reached the base and deactivated her flame unit. She walked inside, rifle at the ready. She hadn't realized until she walked in the base, but she had no idea what she was looking for. All she knew was that the reds had a weapon. She didn't know what it looked like, or where it would be. If one of the reds had it on them she would have to kill him. She walked through the base and looked around, no one had found her yet. If all went well, no one would spot her and she would be in and out.

Suddenly, there was an explosion outside the base. The large boom of the explosion shook the ground. Virginia had to hurry, she was worried she'd get caught if she stuck around much longer. She came across another exit to the base. She peaked outside to see what was going on.

The reds and blues were fighting. Those blue guys weren't supposed to follow her. But at least they were creating enough of a distraction to allow her to search the base. Suddenly, one of the reds shot the blue that Virginia was talking to earlier. The blue started to fall down, but the just disintegrated! His body started to glow and then just fell apart in a cloud of red particles. Shocked, Virginia ran back inside the base. She had never seen anything like that before, how could simulation troops have a weapon like that. She was scared.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disintegration

Virginia made her way back to the blue base. The remaining three soldiers entered with her. They had to retreat from the last battle, they were too outmatched.

"What exactly is this weapon they found?" Virginia asked, slightly out of breath.

"We don't know." One of the blues answered her. "They found it underground and have been using it since.

"It disintegrated him!" Virginia sounded scared. "How can a weapon do that?"

"We thought you would know." Another blue soldier jumped in. "You were supposed to come help us, but now we've lost another guy."

"We never had weapons like these in training. I don't know how to handle it. What kind of weapon is it? Do you know its range?"

"It has about the same range as a shotgun. Or at least that's how close everyone's been that's been killed by it."

"Hmmm." Virginia thought hard about this. "That helps. It's a lot easier to take out a target when you can stay out of their range."

"But how are we even going to get it? They only use it in close range situations, and we can't just charge in there."

"Can we make them initiate an attack on us?"

"Who knows, I've never seen them take it far from their base though."

"Hey, Rho," Rho appeared in front of Virginia.

"How may I be of assistance?" Rho asked.

"What do you make of this? Any ideas on how to draw them out?"

"I'm afraid that's not in my area of expertize." Rho said, looking down, somewhat ashamed.

"Don't worry Rho, we'll figure it out."

Virginia figured if she could just get the red team to come far enough out of their base with the weapon she could take them out.

"Alright." She said. "I've got an idea."

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Plan

Virginia and the blues walked out of the base.

"Alright we need to draw out the enemy," Virginia started to explain. "We need you," she pointed to one of the blues, "to walk straight down to their base. They have a sniper stationed on top of the base who's eyes will be on you until you get into range. During that point, we'll get closer to the base on either side, and take out the sniper. After that, they'll be forced out to counter attack, or be invaded and destroyed. Everyone needs to listen to my orders because if you do this wrong we may lose more guys, and we don't want that. You two," she pointed to the other two blues, "You'll go around to the left, and I'll go around right. Stay concealed until the attack starts, don't rush them. We'll go out first and then we'll send a distraction. Sync?"

The blues just kind of stared at her, as if she was speaking a different language. Maybe she went through that all too fast.

"Do you understand what I just said?"

"It sounded like you want me to be.. bait." The one blue said.

"That's because you are," Virginia replied. "but as long as I'm out there first, I'll keep you safe. This is a real military strategy, all we have to do is make them come out of their base. And, if they don't bring the weapon out with them, we get inside and take it."

"Oh. I guess that's fine then.. don't let me get killed."

"You won't get killed. Alright then, let's go."

The two blues went to the left and Virginia went to the right. She took the blue's sniper rifle with her to defend the blue team from the side. When the guy with the weapon came out far enough, she would shoot him and grab it. She reached a small trench kind of close to the red base and took cover there.

"Alright," she talked through the radio. "Go."

The blue started walking down toward the red base, not in a threatening way, but that wasn't important. Soon enough, the red sniper popped out the top of the base and spotted the blue. He aimed his rifle at him. Virginia aimed her rifle at his head.

"No." Rho appeared. "Don't shoot him, shoot the rifle."

"What, why?"

"If he dies, another soldier could just pick up the rifle. If you shoot the rifle, the soldier has to get a different weapon in order to attack, which makes it more likely that the target weapon will leave the base."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Virginia grunted. She aimed her rifle at the soldier's sniper and shot it out of his hands. The rifle hit the ground and the soldier immediately looked at Virginia, she was spotted, but it didn't matter, he went into the base and another red came out with a battle rifle. "Alright, attack."

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Battle

"Alright, attack." The blues on the other side of the red's base started charging in. The soldier in front acting as the decoy took cover. The reds rushed out of the base. Virginia scanned the battlefield looking for the weapon she needed. It looked like all the reds were holding battle rifles but she couldn't quite tell. The first shot fired and the battle started. The blues were defending themselves just fine but the reds weren't letting up.

One of the red soldiers started advancing on Virginia. She shot at him but he took cover. She moved a little closer trying to get a good shot, but the red jumped out and shot at her. A cluster of red projectiles shot past Virginia. She looked at the red soldier and saw that he was holding the weapon she was after. She was too close to him, at this range she could be hit easily and be disintegrated by the shot. Suddenly, Rho started talking.

"It's too late to get out of range, so get closer into his guard and take him out at close range, I'll watch the gun."

Virginia did what she was told and dashed forward, closing the gap between her and the red soldier. She quickly struck the soldier in the chest with her elbow and then spun around and kicked him, he fell down on his back but aimed the weapon at her again.

"MOVE!" Rho shouted. Virginia rolled to the side as the red projectiles of the weapon went flying past her head. She aimed her rifle at the red soldier as he started to panic. Virginia hesitated, this soldier was defenseless. She could easily knock him out and take the weapon without killing him unnecessarily. Virginia's hesitation allowed the red soldier enough time to aim his gun at her again and prepare to fire. His finger started to pull the trigger. Virginia reacted quickly, she punted the gun out of his hands and lunged forward to kick him in the head. The soldier's body moved back a few inches and he completely collapsed. He'd live but he'd be out for a few hours at least.

The other red soldiers retreated back into their base, they had lost the battle. Virginia walked over to the weapon on the ground and picked it up.

"We did it! We won!" The blue soldiers shouted over the radio. Virginia smiled and carried the weapon back to the blue base.

To be continued...


End file.
